Dinosaur King The Final Rampage Episode 9
Title Pachycephalosaurus Panic! Summary The D-Team see that the Giganotosaurus cards are missing just like the Sinraptor cards and they tell Reese about how the cards disappeared again. Reese thought for a long time and said that probably there was another group stealing the cards. Suddenly, Max got an electrical shock. Rex asked what had happened and Max said that he was just playing with the Dino-Controller. Ken looked at Max with disgust and said that he shouldn't play with the Dino-Controllers because he could break it or give him another electrical shock. Max asked why it was so powerful that it can give him such a strong electrical shock and Ken looked at him with a look of worry as if, if he told him it would be the end of the world. "Well?" said Max getting impatient but suddenly the Dino-Controllers started beeping. Reese quickly tried to find the location of the dinosaur but didn't have a strong enough signal. She couldn't find the exact coordinates of the dinosaur so the D-Team couldn't teleport. She frantically tried to find the location but it was no use. There seemed to be something blocking the signal. Meanwhile, in the mysterious group's secret lair... "Tornado Toss!" The Sinraptor used Tornado Toss on the dummy that was used for training. "Yay for Teddy!" Shouted a small four year-old girl. Teddy the Sinraptor roared with triumph over the fake dinosaur. "Go Vanquishing Vortex!" Shouted the young girl. Again Teddy threw the dummy into the air. "Good job Kowaii." said a voice behind her. "But...um....Teddy...what a terrible name..." The voice paused as Kowaii's happy expression changed into a guilty expression as if she had done something wrong. Then the voice continued, "But Teddy will have to learn other moves than just the ones that throw the opponent into the air, he needs to know stronger moves." "Okay boss!" said Kowaii saluting. Suddenly a boy came walking into the room. "Okay Kowaii its my turn to train." He said. "No way Sean!" Shouted Kowaii. "Teddy still needs to train more!" Well I say its Giga's turn!' Shouted Sean swiping his card on a device on his arm. "SECRET SLASH!" Suddenly a Giganotosaurus appeared. Teddy growled warning Giga not to come closer. "Giga use Burst of Flames!" Giga hit the dummy and Teddy at the same time. "Oh yeah! Biting Wind!" Giga and the dummy were hit by all the wind boomerangs. The two fought each other while another boy with a baseball cap came into the room. "Hey I thought I was going to get the Giganotosaurus!" he said. "Why would you think that Nick? Giga is mine!" Said Sean. "Rrrrrrrr!" growled Nick getting frustrated. "Rrrrrrrr isn't a word." said Sean mockingly. The dinosaurs continue with their battle until finally they recalled them... Back at the D-Lab the D-Team notices that the signal is gone. Suddenly the Dino-Controllers beeped again, but this time Reese could find the location. It was..... right outside the D-Lab! The D-Team rushed outside where the Alpha Gang was ready for battle. "A Jobaria!" shouted Zoe. Suddenly Ursula summoned Ali making the Jobaria rampage. Ali roared at the Jobaria but it uses Shock Wave on her. Ali used Volcano Burst which was countered with Tidal Wave. Irr and Dac were summoned but they were soon lost in the water too. The D-Team calls out Sparks, Dash, and Lamb. Sparks uses Lightning Strike making the water electric. The Jobaria is hit and comes above the surface. Sparks uses Thunder Driver while the Jobaria uses Aqua Vortex. Both dinosaurs are hit. Sparks uses Bolt of Vengeance while Jobaria uses Stalemate Splash. Both Sparks and the Jobaria are weakened, but Sparks is even weaker. Suddenly they hear, '''"DINO-SLASH GO PACHYCEPHALOSAURUS!"''' A Pachycephalosaurus appeared. Then May called out another Pachycephalosaurus. "Go Rainbow and Dazzle!" The two ram the Jobaria at the same time. Then May makes them rampage and uses Laser Ray. Then Dazzle uses Head Driver and after that Rainbow uses Quakeheat. Jobaria is defeated, the rampages are reversed, and the dinosaurs are recalled. Again the cards are stolen by the mysterious group. Battle Alpha Gang vs. Jobaria Ali is summoned making the Jobaria rampage. The Jobaria uses Shock Wave on Ali so Ali uses Volcano Burst but Jobaria used Tidal Wave. The Alpha Gang summons Irr and Dac but they are soon lost in the water just like Ali. '''No Winner.''' D-Team vs. Jobaria The D-Team summons Sparks, Dash, and Lamb. Dash and Lamb are lost in the water while Sparks tried to find the Jobaria. Sparks uses Lightning Strike and the water is electrified so that it shocks the Jobaria above the water. Sparks uses Thunder Driver but the Jobaria counters with Aqua Vortex. Sparks is tired out and uses Bolt of Vengeance while Jobaria uses Stalemate Splash. Both of the dinosaurs are weakened. '''No Winner.''' May vs. Jobaria May summons Rainbow and Dazzle the Pachycephalosauruses. Both of them ram the Jobaria with their heads at the same time. Then May makes both Rainbow and Dazzle rampage and they both use Laser Ray. Then Dazzle uses Head Driver and after that Rainbow uses Quakeheat. The Jobaria is defeated, the rampages are reversed, and the dinosaurs are recalled. The same mysterious group takes the Jobaria cards. '''May Wins!''' Gallery